Marasmus
|crew_tv = Dr. Mesplede Dr. Kane Aid Without Allegiance Staff |image = Marasmus 1.png|owner = Pallas Station|appeared_books = Godspeed}} Marasmus is a vessel rented from Pallas Station. Background The Marasmus was a small ship privately owned by Pallas Station, and was rented out to customers for select periods of time. It was equipped with a large medical bay and several pieces of state of the art medical equipment. It was hired by Aid Without Allegiance to carry out their eventually doomed rescue mission on Eros after the Eros incident. Season 2 The Marasmus was discovered by tethered to Eros while the Rocinante and the Guy Molinari set up the demolition of the asteroid. Their first presumption is that those aboard were pirates there hoping to plunder items for resale from the ill-fated asteroid. sends a drone to investigate the Marasmus closer''.'' Naomi overrides the airlock remotely to allow that drone access to the interior decks of the ship. The Rocinante crew members are surprised about the state of the med bay of the Marasmus, spacious and well-equipped. comments that pirate ships frequently just utilize an open airlock as a med bay. Before the drone acquires more evidence, it is abruptly disabled. Holden orders Amos to prepare to board the mysterious interloping Marasmus but Doctor Mesplede from that ship initiates a connection request before Holden gets halfway down to the deck below. He is the activist doctor representing Aid Without Allegiance as seen in a broadcast during , the first episode of the second season when Rocinante first left Eros. Mesplede admits that he overreacted when he disabled ''Rocinante's'' drone, and is under the impression that the Rocinante is a Martian ship. When Holden first inquires about the presence of the Marasmus, Doctor Mesplede conceals the fact that his crew gained access. Mesplede shares a story about being on a humanitarian mission of mercy to help the survivors but emphasizes the asteroid is locked down. Holden attempts to intimidate Mesplede with the threat of boarding his ship but, just lets the crew stir a while before releasing them. When Miller discovers one of the airlocks was hacked and breached then finds the body of a Marasmus crew member infected by the protomolecule, the Rocinante crew realize they have been deceived and order the Marasmus return and subject themselves to inspection. Rocinante jams broadcasts potentially originating from Marasmus. Mesplede confessed that Dr. Ian penetrated the station and found a protomolecule construct and, against his colleague's warnings, attempted to take a sample only for the protomolecule to attack him, as if it felt threatened. The Marasmus refuses to submit insisting that their obligation is to reveal the information to the whole system about the protomolecule bioweapon they found. Holden then confesses that the Rocinante is not with the MCRN and the protomolecule was not of Earth or Martian origin and begged Mesplede to keep his silence, reasoning that people would come to investigate and unleash an outbreak. Mesplede declares if Holden truly is on the same side, he knew what he needed to do. Marasmus attempts to go around Eros and evade the Rocinante's jamming range. Holden launches the torpedo destroying it before Marasmus can get away. Shrapnel from the Marasmus punctures Miller's EVA suit and the panel on the last bomb that he and Diogo were placing on Eros. Media Images File:TheExpanse-MarasmusDoctor.jpg|Doctor Mesplede aboard the ship. File: Marasmus 2.png|The ships schematics. File: Marasmus .png| The ships logo. Trivia Marasmus, by definition, is a child who suffers from low birth weight, for their age due to severe undernourishment. Category:Spaceships